Lightning's Daughter
by NoblyDevoted
Summary: Nearly 7 years after Voldemort is defeated a new problem arises when Snape and Hermione’s daughter is kidnapped. Hermione’s coping with old injuries and Snape’s being pulled back into his role as spy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** Nearly 7 years after Voldemort is defeated a new problem arises when Snape and Hermione's daughter is kidnapped. Hermione's coping with old injuries and Snape's being pulled back into his role as spy.

* * *

"Mmm… what is it?" Hermione asked groggily as she wearily opened her eyes to see her husband grabbing his cloak.

"It's Potter," Snape growled. "He's yelling through the fire."

"Harry..? What's he want? Is everything alright?" Hermione slowly sat up in their bed, her body aching.

Snape's expression smoothed as he approached his wife and gently kissed her burning forehead. "Yes, everything's fine. He just wants a word with the Order Members."

"What for?" Hermione slowly pushed the covers off her legs and shivered. Even with her long nightgown on the room seemed bitterly cold, undoubtedly due to her high fever.

"Something about a group of Death Eaters meeting." Snape frowned. "I'm sure it's nothing serious. You should lie back down and sleep. Even the idiotic healers in St. Mungo's agree with me that you need your rest."

"I'm doing much better." Hermione responded as she stood up. The room spun. Snape's strong arm caught her before she tipped over.

"Don't be foolish. Lay back down and rest." Snape helped support Hermione back to the bed. "Mrs. Mumblora is downstairs bathing Elysia. I'll see what Potter wants and then return to check on you." He gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Your fever is decreasing… however, you are still exceedingly pale and you've hardly eaten anything in the past three days. Add those symptoms to the normal exhaustion that follows after giving birth to our daughter less than two weeks ago, and it's a bloody miracle you are awake to have this conversation. Rest, _please_." He gently stroked her cheek.

Hermione frowned. "We fought the war and won despite our injuries, illnesses, and grief…and yet now you don't want me to get out of bed because of some minor sickness. I'm not that weak, Severus."

"My point exactly, my dear. We survived all that and it would only be exceedingly foolish to risk everything by pushing your health too far." He began caressing her hand. "That's why Mrs. Mumblora's here to help and I'll return shortly and tell you every little pointless detail Potter wants to waste our time informing us about."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, I'll rest if you promise to tell me everything when you get back. And must you insist on calling Harry by his last name? I thought we were going to change that?"

"Old habits die hard." Snape responded as he released his wife's hand. Hermione chuckled.

"Try to be civil, Severus!" Hermione said encouragingly as Snape approached the bedroom door. He grimaced in response and then was gone. Hermione rolled onto her side and almost immediately felt the exhaustion climbing over her. She closed her eyes and was asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"Mrs. Snape's still resting. I have to leave but will return shortly." Snape informed Mrs. Mumblora.

"Is she feeling better, Sir?" asked Mrs. Mumblora, her sharp old blue eyes filled with concern.

"Her condition has improved slightly. With more sleep I believe her health will continue to progress."

"Excellent. You see, little one, your mother will be back to herself in no time." Mrs. Mumblora crooned to the small bundle of turquoise blankets in her arms.

Snape nodded, "Indeed." Both he and Hermione had met with many people in an attempt to find a suitable Nanny. Hermione was originally against the idea of a full-time Nanny and, after much debate, Severus finally conceded and even agreed with her views. However, they did hope to find someone to assist them occasionally during the first month after Elysia was born. Minerva introduced them to Mrs. Mumblora. She was a strict woman with her white hair pulled into a tight braid down her back and sharp blue eyes that warmed instantly at the sight of a child. They hired her a month before Hermione was due to give birth. Unfortunately, they required her services earlier than the scheduled date.

About a week before Elysia was born some of Hermione's old scars and wounds opened up. She, like many of the Order Members, still occasionally faced the after-effects of some of the more severe curses she had been victim to during the war. The Healers at St. Mungo's speculated that Elysia's magical ability was increasing as Hermione neared her due-date and, somehow, Elysia's foreign magic might have caused a reaction with the magic residue of the old curses. As a result, Hermione became deathly ill and barely had the strength to survive her daughter's birth. If not for Snape's potions and the Healer's spells both Mother and Daughter would have died.

After the birth, Hermione had been placed on bed-rest and Mrs. Mumblora had been requested to move-in with the family until Hermione's health returned. Mrs. Mumblora had been exceedingly helpful around the house. Elysia also seemed fond of her caretaker and her health was definitely improving after the birth.

"Sir?"

Snape shook his head to clear it. "I'll return soon." He kissed his daughters silky head. Several black curls decorated Elysia's head. '_She'll have her mother's frizzy hair_' Snape thought with a smile and tossed a handful of powder into the fire before stepping into the flames and yelling "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

"This might seem minor, but we can't be positive. Voldemort's been dead for nearly seven years and most of his followers have been locked up or received the Dementor's kiss." Harry shivered, "However, the fact remains that several of them _did_ meet less than a week ago and we have no idea what they discussed."

"Not to take the situation lightly, but…er… does it even matter what they discussed? I mean You-know-who has been dead for so long and most of the followers are still imprisoned like you said… or dead themselves." Neville shifted uncomfortably as everyone continued to look at him.

"Of course it does, Longbottom." Snape snapped. "The last thing we need is a contemporary group forming or the old one searching for a new leader."

Neville's face turned red but he kept his chin up. Snape felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered his promise to Hermione to be less severe with Neville. '_It's the lack of sleep and stress…'_ Snape thought defensively, but the guilt remained.

"Well, those are both two points we should consider." Harry continued, "Although Voldemort is gone and the threat should be minimal from these Deatheaters… we still don't want to disregard it only to find that they've gone and done something right under our noses. We still should have 'Constant Vigilance'." Harry's eyes roamed sadly over the table at the empty spaces where former Order Members once sat. Ginny, his wife, squeezed his hand in reassurance. Harry gave her a small smile and gently placed a hand on her growing stomach. She was pregnant with their second child. Their eldest son, James, was currently napping.

"So what should we do?" asked Ron.

"Keep a closer eye out. The Ministry is planning to monitor some of the individuals. The Order could also maybe track some of them and see if we can determine what their plan is. Any other suggestions?"

The Order members began listing suggestions and coordinating a schedule for who could track which Death Eater for a certain time period.

* * *

Hermione smiled faintly as Mrs. Mumblora carried Elysia into the bedroom. The old woman gently laid the infant in a sturdy white crib at the other end of the bedroom. Once the Healers had assured Hermione that her illness was not contagious she had requested that Elysia be brought into their room for naps during the day so that Hermione could see her daughter. At night Elysia was returned to the baby's room so she would grow accustomed to her environment and be closer to Mrs. Mumblora's guest room.

"How has she been doing today?" Hermione whispered.

"Quite well. Hardly cried all day. She, like her mother, needs her rest though." Mrs. Mumblora whispered back with a smile before walking across the room and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Hermione shut her eyes and was on the verge of sleep when a distant crash startled her. It sounded like an entire cupboard of pots crashing to the floor downstairs. Hermione slowly sat up and wondered if Mrs. Mumblora was all right. A second later she heard a scream, "Get away! You have no right here!" Hermione heard another crash and reached for her wand on the bedroom table. Only problem was… it was gone. _'Shite!' _Hermione mentally cursed as she remembered Severus taking it away to clean it last night.

Hermione threw the bedspread off her legs and stood up as Mrs. Mumblora opened the bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her. "They want Elysia!" Mrs. Mumblora shrieked as she gasped for breath.

Hermione ran for the crib as the door was blasted off its hinges. "Get away! Stupify!" Mrs. Mumblora yelled and brandished her wand as red shot off from its tip.

"Foolish woman." A man muttered, "Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light filled the room as Mrs. Mumblora crumpled to the ground. Hermione gasped but knew it was too late. Mrs. Mumblora was dead. Dashing towards the crib, hands stretching, Hermione almost reached Elysia when…

"Stupify!" A man yelled. Hermione's head bashed against the wall. She groaned but tried to stand when another curse hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"Avada-" the man started.

"NO!" screamed a woman. "She is not to be killed. You know the orders. Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione was frozen. Two figures dressed completely in black with masks covering their faces approached her.

"Where's the child?" asked the man in a gruff voice.

"In the crib you idiot." The shorter of the two figures approached the crib and gently lifted Elysia. "Alright let's go," said the woman as she cradled Elysia in her arms.

"See you around, Mudblood." the man chuckled.

"Hope your husband gets home soon…" the woman hissed. "Otherwise all this will have been pointless…" Without another word they walked out of the room. Hermione was mentally screaming but physically frozen on the ground as her daughter was taken away.

* * *

"Alright, then that leaves Tuesday and Thursday evenings for me…" said Harry as he glanced over the schedule the Order Members had just created. "Well, that should do it for now. We'll host another meeting soon for reports. Thanks everyone." The Order members stood up and began gathering their personal belongings for their departures.

Snape rose with his own schedule clutched in his hand. He exited the room and approached the fire when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Potter.

"How's Hermione?" asked Harry, "Ginny and I… er… have just been concerned." Ginny approached and stood by her husband's side.

"Hermione… has been improving. I have reason to believe she should be near perfect health by the end of the month. Your concern is…" Snape's mouth twisted, "appreciated."

Potter nodded.

"And the baby, Elysia?" Ginny pressed.

"Her condition has improved as well. I expect…I expect Hermione would enjoy a visit once she has fully recovered."

"That would be excellent. Please keep us updated," requested Ginny.

"I will." Snape promised.

"And if there's… anything we can do, let us know." Potter extended his hand. Snape shook the hand and nodded before hastily grabbing a handful of floo powder and returning home.

"Mrs. Mumblora?" Snape called.

No answer.

"Mrs. Mum-" Snape froze. The kitchen floor was covered by pans and broken glasses.

"_Hermione…"_ he whispered and ran towards the stairs. He flew up the staircase and reached the bedroom doorway. He noticed immediately the broken door lying on the ground. "Hermione?! Elysia!!" he called alarmed.

Stepping over the broken door and entering the bedroom, Snape was confronted with Mrs. Mumblora's small corpse. He paused but knew the symptoms of death when he saw them. His eyes riveted on the empty crib. "No!" Snappe roared. _'Elysia must be here somewhere'_ he thought desperately. He scanned the room. That's when he saw Hermione.

For one heartbeat his stomach clenched and he thought she was dead. Hermione lay on the floor frozen. "No…" he breathed, but her eyes! Her eyes! _'She's alive!'_ for a second he felt the blood rushing to his head.

"Hermione," he whispered as he bent down to examine her. She had a slight bruise forming on her forehead but, other than that, she seemed fine. He waved his wand and checked for lingering curses. Noticing her rigid posture he correctly surmised what spell she had been hit with and instantly muttered the counter curse.

"Severus," she cried. "They took her. They took Elysia."

Snape wrapped his arms around his shaken wife. "Who? Who took her? Who did this?"

"I don't know," sobbed Hermione. "They were masked. They chased Mrs. Mum- Mrs-"

"It's alright." He whispered as his heart hammered.

"They chased her in here- and she tried to warn us- they wanted Elysia! They…. they wore masks and heavy cloaks. I don't know who they were. I tried to… I tried to stop them- wand was gone- so they shot some spells at me. Then the woman waked to the cradle and… and took her!" Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as Snape clutched his wife tightly to him. For a moment they had no words.

After a few seconds Hermione began dabbing her eyes and stood up. "We have to find her."

Snape nodded. "Accio Hermione's wand!" They heard a slight whistling noise as it flew upstairs and into Snape's outstretched hand. He tossed it to Hermione and they dashed downstairs. The front door was open but, other than the mess in the kitchen, there appeared to be no sign of a struggle. The wards on the house were still intact.

"How could they have gotten in? What spells did they use?" muttered Snape to himself.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "It's so simple." Her hand dropped. "Severus, they acted like Muggles!"

"What?"

"They- oh how could we not predict this. Of course they didn't break the magical wards. They knew our wards could withstand almost anything. So that left one option: acting like a Muggle."

"I'm not following…"

"Think about it, Severus. The wards we create can withstand any magical attempts to break-in. No one can apparate or floo into our house without our permission. We're protected against evil spells that may wish to harm our house or those within. We've even set up some protection against Muggle burglars that might attempt to rob our house. If they make any attempt to force their way in they'll find themselves suddenly blasted to the street. However…" her eyes grew wide, "we never added any protection against guests. All they had to do was knock on the door…. If Mrs. Mumblora answered it and invited them inside none of the wards would have stopped them… Once they were fully within the house they could do as they pleased. Oh how could we be so stupid!" Hermione raged and covered her face with her hands.

"Bugger…" Severus cursed. "But who were they? Mrs. Mumblora must have known them or assumed we knew them if she was to invite them inside… And what would they want with Elysia? Why not go for you… or me?"

"They didn't kill me. The man was about to… but the woman stopped him. Why? Unless…"

"Unless they planned to use us for later." Snape responded, "They didn't kill Elysia. Instead they took her… Why? No… not unless…they wanted her for ransom… or better yet… blackmail."

"Blackmail? Why? Oh… oh no. The woman! The woman said it would all be pointless unless you got home soon."

"Yes. Of course. The only daughter from the union of a former spy and one member of the golden trio. As long as they have her, they can use it against us. It's the best bargaining chip." Snape frowned and began pacing the floor. "Not to mention Harry Potter's own goddaughter and niece. Damn!"

"Harry. We've got to alert the Order." Hermione waved her wand and transformed her nightgown into some blue robes and cloak.

"They can't help. But yes, there's nothing else we can do at this point." Snape frowned and snatched his wife's hand. With a '_pop_!' they were gone.

* * *

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do." Snape sighed.

They had apparated to the front steps of Grimmauld Place several hours ago and pounded on the door until a tired Harry opened the door. His eyes widened as he took in the shabby appearance of both Snape and Hermione on his doorstep. He hastily welcomed them inside where they called an Order meeting and explained the day's events. Every detail had been reviewed at least three times before a depressed silence descended upon the crowd. Ginny had fetched tea for everyone but both Snape's and Hermione's teacups remained untouched.

Hermione sighed and turned her head away from her husband. He watched her movement with concern but continued, "We must wait. They will contact us soon. They have a plan. The Ministry can pull some of the Death Eaters in for questioning, but they will probably discover nothing. We can only wait."

Hermione's hand clenched on her robes. Snape gently reached for it and squeezed his own hand in reassurance. She responded by pulling her hand away and crossing her arms.

George whistled. "Wait. Just wait. I can't believe this has happened."

"Nor can I. Hermione, Severus, I'm so sorry." Ginny said sadly. "You both look exhausted. If we only can wait, perhaps we should get some sleep. You are both more than welcome to stay here. In fact, I insist that you be our guests. It'll probably be your safest option."

"No." Snape said firmly, "thank you but no. If they plan on contacting us I'll need to be home. However, if it's not too much trouble I would appreciate it if Hermione could stay with you for a short time."

"Of cour-" Ginny began.

"No." Hermione interrupted. "I'm coming home too. If they do try to contact us I want to be there." She did not meet her husband's eyes. '_After all, it's my fault'_ whispered a traitorous voice in her head. Some part of Hermione felt horribly guilty. She sensed Snape reaching for her hand again, but shook her head. _'How can he stand to touch me…?_'

"Hermione, your health…" he whispered.

"I'm fine. You said so yourself. I'm getting better." Her body ached but she welcomed the pain.

"Very well, I think we'll return now. We'll be in contact tomorrow." Snape rose and tilted his head to the room. Without another word the couple exited the house and apparated into their living room.

* * *

The silence was overwhelming. With a few flicks of his wand Snape cleared the kitchen floor. Hermione watched without comment but still refused to make eye contact. Once he finished she turned and hastily approached the stairs.

"Hermione," Snape called gently.

She didn't turn.

"Hermione!" Snape called again.

"What?!" She demanded and turned around.

"Don't do this…" he pleaded.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." She responded fiercely.

"Blaming yourself. It's not your fault…"

"You have no idea." She crossed her arms, "leave me alone. Please." Her voice was weary.

"Hermione who are you married to?! Who did I serve for years? Of course I have an idea! I was there when similar crimes were committed. I even… I even helped pass on information that would almost guarantee similar crimes occurred successfully. What do you think happened when parents were left without children? Or children left without parents?! They'd blame themselves or each other. But it was pointless! I watched these crimes being committed! Those innocent people had no bloody chance of preventing what was planned. They could do _nothing_. It's not your fault! If it's anyone's it's… It's mine." He turned away from her softening expression. "I should've known the past would continue to haunt me. There will always be those who want to harm me, or want me dead. I'm… I'm sorry for getting you into this. Perhaps you should go. I'll get Elysia back and then leave."

Hermione watched her husband's body language change. His shoulders tightened and his body grew stiff. It was the shield she had battled with him for years to drop and let her in. Cautiously she approached him. He did not move. Tentatively she placed a hand on his arm. He glanced at her and then looked away. Gently she laid her other hand on his chin and turned his head to face her. She looked up into his eyes.

"I chose you." She said firmly, "and I love you. We both have a history. You were right… I can't blame myself completely but nor can you. We must work together to… to get her back." Hermione's voice caught.

Snape gently cupped his wife's chin and tilted it up while bending down to kiss her. The pain was strong and bitter. Their kiss deepened as they clung to each other. Hermione slid her hands around her husband's neck as he slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Several minutes passed before the finally broke apart. Without a word they moved to sit on the couch by the fire and held tightly to one another's hands. Sleep was slow to come but, in each other's arms, they felt safe.

* * *

Please Comment! I'll update again in a few days.

Thanks!


	2. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** Nearly 7 years after Voldemort is defeated a new problem arises when Snape and Hermione's daughter is kidnapped. Hermione's coping with old injuries and Snape's being pulled back into his role as spy.

* * *

"No!" screamed Hermione as she woke with a start.

"What is it?" Snape demanded as he approached the couch. His eyes quickly scanning her for signs of injury.

"Nothing." Hermione closed her eyes. "Nothing. Just… just a nightmare."

Snape nodded. Nightmares were not infrequent guests in their house.

"Has… has there been any news?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"No. Not yet." Snape frowned. "We'll just have to wait a bit longer. Something will happen."

Hermione stretched her arms. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours. Of course I didn't wake you," he stated before she could complain. "Regardless of whether you believe me or not, you still need sleep if you want to recover. Plus, there were a few… tasks that needed to be completed today."

"Tasks? What tasks?"

"Why don't we discuss it after you've eaten and dressed?" Snape requested persuasively.

"Don't coddle me, Severus. _What tasks_?"

"The door to our room. It required some repairs. Also," his mouth twisted. "I have found… accommodations for Mrs. Mumblora's remains. There will be a small service for her in a few days. I attempted to locate her kin, but it appears her husband died several years ago and her only son was killed abroad while researching sightings of a new magical creature. I was, however, able to contact her only niece but apparently they were not on speaking terms. Nevertheless, the preparations are in order for the service. I have also notified Potter to keep the Order away from our house until contact has been made by these kidnappers."

Hermione was silent for a few seconds. Snape quietly watched her process all the information.

"What time is it, Severus?"

"Approximately half-past seven."

"Did you sleep at all?" Snape shifted uneasily. "Never mind," said Hermione. She stood up. "I'm going to change. Then let's discuss a plan."

* * *

Snape nodded and watched her ascend the stairs.

Hermione fiddled with the sleeves on her grey robes.

"No," Snape continued to pace the floor, "Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley. It has to be someone else."

"Who else could it be?" Ron moaned. "We've named almost all the bloody Death Eaters we know!"

"What about the less well-known? There are still many out there. I remember watching Karkaroff's trial in our Fourth year in Dumbledore's penseive. Karkaroff said that the Dark Lord operated in secrecy and only he knew the name of every Death Eater. Perhaps whoever is in charge of this also is using some of the less well-known Death Eaters. It's possible isn't it?"

"Possible," Snape paused before he returned to pacing. "Yes, it's possible but not entirely probable. They may be using the less well-known Death Eaters but whoever planned this must have been close to the Dark Lord. They also must have nothing - or very little – to lose." Snape stopped. "This makes them even more dangerous."

"When will they contact us, Severus?" Hermione asked, her throat dry.

He ran a hand through his hair and released a frustrated sigh. "I don't know."

Hermione watched him resume his pacing.

"It should be soon. They need enough time to ensure they got away safely and to increase our desperation, but not too much time that the tension fades and those not directly affected," he glanced around the room, "lose interest."

"Not bloody likely," snorted George.

"Nevertheless, it should be soon." Snape responded.

"Well, we'll be ready. Kreacher will be within calling range of your house should anything happen. He'll be able to locate and inform us immediately and House-elves have a complex magic that these people shouldn't be expecting. And," Harry added with a small smile, "with Hermione's… er… rather strong views on the rights of House Elves, I think they'd be rather shocked to find one near her house listening for intruders."

A couple of Order Members smiled and gave weak laughs. The tension seemed too easy slightly in the room.

"Anyway," continued Harry, "this will hopefully assist us in the future."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione murmured.

Harry nodded. "Anyone else have any comments?"

The Order Members were silent. There were a couple coughs and several people shifted in their chairs, but no one said anything.

"Well, I thought it best to inform you that Mrs. Mumblora's funeral will be two days from now, on Friday," said Hermione. "Those of you who knew her are invited. It will be a small ceremony. That's all." Hermione slowly rose and exited, her husband following her out the door.

"Severus! Hermione!"

They turned and saw Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva." Severus said curtly.

"Miss Granger, forgive me, _Hermione_. I realize this is not the most... _appropriate_ time to discuss work related topics, but I believe it is necessary. As you well know, term starts next week and with all the disturbances and stress I wanted to assure you that it is not necessary for you to come back at that time. We will find a substitute teacher until you are prepared to return."

"Oh. Thank you, Minerva. Yes, I think it is necessary for me to delay returning to Hogwarts. At least until we have some news of Elysia." Hermione bit her lip.

"Of course, my dear. And I truly wanted to express my condolences over all that has happened. Merlin knows you both have dealt with far too much in your lives. I'm sorry you have yet another burden to carry."

"Thanks for your concern, Professor." Hermione replied.

Minerva nodded, "I shall see you both on Friday."

"Indeed," said Snape grimly, "until then."

Snape gently took his wife's hand and they exited Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Friday was a typical English day with plenty of clouds and only a hint of sunlight peeking through. Hermione and Snape donned some black robes and arrived early to the funeral to ensure everything was in order. They chose to host it outside under several enchanted umbrellas that repelled the cold summer rain. The guest list was slim. They invited many people but only a handful arrived. Minerva arrived and gave Severus and Hermione a faint smile before taking her seat. Several other elderly guests arrived that were presumably friends of Mrs. Mumblora's. Even Mrs. Mumblora's niece made an appearance, although she looked far from happy and constantly checked her watch. She also continually scowled at the other guests and jumped every time someone apparated.

Before the service started Snape scanned the small crowd. They all wore black layers and moved slowly to their seats like strangely colored ghosts. He noticed one heavily covered figure move towards the back and snatch something off one of the seats. The figure then darted away from the crowd. Snape quickly followed when-

"Severus!" someone yelled. He turned sharply and felt something smash into his chest. He just had time to register that another cloaked black figure was dashing away when he felt himself yanked away by the portkey that had been thrust into his hands.

* * *

Hey sorry for the slow update. I was helping with a Harry Potter premier. The next will be up soon and there will be more action and excitement. It will also be longer. Please Review! Next chapter you'll truly learn why the story's called Lightning's Daughter. Any guesses?


	3. Contact

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** Nearly 7 years after Voldemort is defeated a new problem arises when Snape and Hermione's daughter is kidnapped. Hermione's coping with old injuries and Snape's being pulled back into his role as spy.

* * *

Snape landed on the harsh ground and miraculously managed to remain standing until–

"Expelliarmus!" screamed two voices.

Snape's wand flew out of his hand and he dropped the umbrella portkey before he was thrown into a hard wooden chair that skid across the floor but somehow didn't tip over.

A third voice to Snape's right whispered a spell and cords flew out of its wand and wrapped themselves around Snape's arms and legs, securely tying him to the chair.

"So the tricky spy returns…" hissed a woman's voice in front of him. She wore the traditional black robes and mask of a Death Eater. She also was one of the two people who had disarmed him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Snape." Chuckled a man to the woman's left. He too was dressed like the woman and was the second person to disarm Snape. Their voices sounded oddly familiar, but with the masks on they were also distorted and not fully recognizable.

"Where's my daughter?" Snape demanded.

The woman cackled, "Your daughter? The traitor's little daughter… She's so small. Such a tiny little thing."

"Where is she?!" Snape growled. One part of him was urging him to remain calm. His anger would only provoke them. Years of spying had taught him the importance of controlling his emotions. However, a new strange part of him was raging inside. How dare they take his daughter! He would kill them! No wonder he had witnessed parents act so rash and foolish when their children were threatened.

"Oh you'll see your daughter soon enough," teased the woman. "Now you," she jerked her hand at the third masked figure to Snape's right, "follow your instructions." Then, the woman grabbed the man nearesy her and pulled him out of the room.

The room was small with grey wallpaper. It was mostly empty aside from a fire to Snape's left and the wooden chair that he was currently tied to. The skinny figure to Snape's right approached the chair with trepidation. Snape sensed the masked figure's fear.

"If you want to see you're daughter… you…" his voice shook. "You have to get some potion ingredients." The voice sounded very familiar. Snape's mind was working furiously to discover who it could be.

"For now you must get the blood of a Re'em, Runespoor eggs, and a Moonstone. Do you understand?"

"Blood of Re'em?!" barked Snape. "That's nearly impossible. Why should I get those ingredients?"

"If you want to see your daughter you'll find the ingredients."

"How do I know you even have my daughter? Or that she's alive."

"I – we just do." The voice sounded flustered. "Get the ingredients."

"Not without proof she's alive."

The cloaked figure fidgeted for a minute. "Hold on." He mumbled and exited the room.

"He what?!" the woman shrieked outside the door. "Can you do nothing right? You're just like your father! He blundered in the Department of Mysteries. That Mudblood stunned him and left him surrounded by the falling prophesies. Get in here!" She threw open the door.

"Fine, spy!" she spat. "You want to see your dear little daughter? Bring her in!

Another masked and cloaked figure quietly entered the room. Elysia was gently cradled in the new person's arms. Snape's daughter stirred when the person stopped and gently tipped Elysia so Snape could get a better view. It was definitely her.

"Let me hold her." Snape begged.

"No!" snapped the woman. "That's enough! Get the ingredients or she'll die! Now take the brat away." The woman and the figure carrying Elysia left the room.

"So you've seen her," said nervous man. "Now you've got to collect the ingredients. Remember, Re'em blood, Runespoor Eggs, and a Moonstone. You had Moonstone in potions, so that shouldn't be that hard to find."

Snape's eyes widened, "Potions? I taught you… and your father was at the Depart-"

The other man jerked and quickly waved his wand releasing Snape before levitating the fallen umbrella portkey off the ground and into Snape's outstretched hands. With a wrench of his body, he was gone.

* * *

Snape fell onto the cold, damp grass.

"Severus!" a voice cried.

He lifted his head and slowly pushed himself up. Thick splatters of mud stained his black robes and white hands. It had definitely been raining.

Hermione ran towards him, her face still pale from sickness and worry. "Where have you been? Did you find her?" she asked anxiously.

Snape shook his head. "Not here." He glanced at the departing funeral guests who kept throwing strange looks at them. In the distance he saw Minerva quickly striding towards them.

"Wait a minute." Snape said.

Hermione nervously scanned him for signs of injury. She kept biting her lip and clenching her hands until Professor McGonagall arrived.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"To the Headquarters?" Hermione whispered.

Snape gave one sharp nod. With three consecutive 'pops' they were gone.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Harry?" she called. "Ginny?"

No one answered.

"Perhaps they're not here," said McGonagall. "We should floo their house."

She strode towards the fireplace but paused when something else entered the room.

"Kreacher!" Hermione cried.

"Welcome Misses and Sir," said the House Elf.

"Kreacher," Hermione knelt. "Will you go and fetch Harry and Ginny at their house? It's rather urgent."

"Yes, Miss. Harry Potter asked Kreacher to stay and alert him if anyone should come here." Then he was gone.

Hermione continued to glance at Severus. His arms were crossed and he was scowling, undoubtedly going over the events in his head. She slowly extended her arm, when he abruptly turned and began pacing. Her hand dropped.

"Hermione?" Harry cautiously opened the front door.

"Harry, he was contacted." Hermione gushed and her eyes flashed nervously at Snape.

"He – you have?" Harry gaped. "When? What-"

Snape held up a hand to silence him. "Call the others. I'd rather only say this once. Then I must leave immediately."

"What? Severus?" Hermione sounded alarmed.

He shook his head.

Harry quickly walked towards the fireplace. "Kreacher," he called.

Kreacher appeared.

"Will you alert the Order Members we're having an emergency meeting? Wobbly will help you. Wobbly?"

Wobbly apparated. She was an elf from Hogwarts that Minerva had allowed them to use.

"Harry Potter, called Wobbly?" piped Wobbly.

"Yes. Wobbly can you help Kreacher alert the Order Members?"

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Both Wobbly and Kreacher disapparated.

"Should we go to the table for the meeting..?" Harry suggested.

They all moved away from the door and entered the dining room where most meetings took place.

A heavy silence filled the air as they sat uncomfortably on the chairs. Order Members rapidly entered the room and took their seats. Several unabashedly stared at Snape, waiting for him to speak. It wasn't until Ginny quietly entered last with a faint smile at Harry and said, "James is with Mum" before Snape cleared his throat.

"Some of you remember today was Mrs. Mumblora's funeral…" Snape began. After a deep breath he continued relaying his experience to the attentive crowd. Hermione anxiously watched her husband as he described the day's events. He scowled at the table as he conveyed the manner in which the woman spoke about Elysia, and he hesitated after informing the room that he had truly seen his daughter for only a brief moment. Hermione squeezed her husband's hand underneath the table but he did not return the gesture. Instead he continued the story and did not pause again until it was finished.

"So they want you to gather potion ingredients?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Not just _any_ potion ingredients. The blood of a Re'em is extremely rare along with Runespoor eggs. A Re'em is a giant golden Ox that is near extinction. The Runespoor is a protected species, thus its eggs will be extremely difficult to obtain."

"But what do those ingredients _do_?" asked Neville.

"The blood of a Re'em gives immeasurable strength to whoever drinks it," responded Hermione mechanically. "And the eggs of a Runespoor typically enhance a person's mental abilities."

Snape nodded grimly at his wife's explanations.

"They are expecting you to brew a potion with those ingredients?" questioned McGonagall.

"They did not say," responded Snape. "It would make sense to consider that assumption."

"What kind of potion?" George asked.

"At this time it's impossible to tell." Snape scowled, "Those ingredients are used in many potions."

"That means," continued Hermione. "That our best guess is some type of potion that increases both the mental and physical abilities of whoever drinks it."

"So, we're still rather clueless but we know whatever they want, it's not good." George said simply. "And whoever is doing this, obviously has some connections to make an unregistered Portkey."

"The Ministry will be looking into that." Harry replied sharply.

"But we still don't know who any of those Death Eaters were!" groaned Ron.

"Well, we know one..." said Snape. The entire room turned sharply to look at him.

"Theodore Nott."

* * *

Please Review! The next update should be in a few days but I'm always more inspired if people are reading and reviewing! Also, there's been a slight change. You'll discover the reason for this story's title towards the end. Any predictions?

Please Review!


	4. Old Names and New Ingredients

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** Nearly 7 years after Voldemort is defeated a new problem arises when Snape and Hermione's daughter is kidnapped. Hermione's coping with old injuries and Snape's being pulled back into his role as spy.

* * *

"Theodore Nott?" Hermione repeated, puzzled.

"Yes," replied Snape. "He was the one who informed me of the required ingredients. His father –"

"Is the one I knocked out in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago." Hermione added quietly.

"Yes," Snape admitted regretfully. "At first I wasn't certain of his identity because due to the fact their voices sounded rather strange. They must be using spells or charms to disguise their voices. Anyway, the manner in which the other Death Eaters addressed him soon gave it away. He let it slip that I had taught him potions years ago and, you must all recall, how I mentioned that woman claimed his father had messed up in the Department of Mysteries years ago by being knocked out. From what I heard of that battle, none of my other student's fathers fit that description save one… Theodore Nott."

"Then we'll get him!" said Ron excitedly. "Now that we know –"

"No," interrupted Snape. "He undoubtedly will be missing should you search for him. By all means, you can try to find him but this new group is desperate, as I have previously stated. The risks they take mean that they have practically nothing to lose. Nott was not a member of the former group of Death Eaters but his father was. They may be threatening him to assist them. He did seem rather hesitant… Or he could have joined them of his own accord now that his family name is tarnished. At this time, it's impossible to know."

"Well," said Harry. "The Aurors will definitely be looking into this matter."

"As will the Ministry," added Percy sternly.

"Do as you will," replied Snape carelessly. "Now I must leave. I will keep you updated."

"Hang on!" called Harry. "You haven't told us where you're going or what you're planning."

"That… Potter," growled Snape. "Is my own business."

"Severus…" chided Hermione.

"Suffice to say, I will be searching for those ingredients. Until we have a better solution, I will need to gather those ingredients in hopes of finding Elysia. In simple terms, I'm playing their game until I have the advantage."

"Er… alright," replied Harry. "Good luck."

Snape did not reply. Instead he rose from his seat and left the room.

"Severus," Hermione called faintly.

He paused but did not turn. She approached his side.

"I'm coming with you." She said simply.

"No you're not."

"Severus, I don't care wh–"

"No!" he interrupted. "You don't understand. These are insanely rare ingredients and to obtain them I will have to go to the sleaziest vendors in existence. I will assuredly be watched and followed. It will also be necessary to re-establish my relationship with former contacts – whom I never want you to meet – to obtain them."

"You cannot be serious!" exclaimed Hermione outraged. "You expect me to sit complacently by –the perfect little docile wife – while you attempt to acquire rare ingredients to save our daughter's life? I will not do it. Don't you dare expect me to." She folded her arms resolutely/defiantely.

"You don't – you can't possibly understand –"

"Understand what?" Hermione demanded. "Understand that you're effectively cutting off any assistance on my part? Understand that you're trying to pull away from everyone… including me? I will not let you, Severus."

"Yes, you will!" he roared. "Let me be! Let me do this! It's because of my knowledge of potions and my past they took her! Let me get her back. Let me get those ingredients!"

"No!" Hermione yelled back and stepped closer. "It was not your bloody fault either! You have to let people help…. You," Hermione added softly, "have to let_ me_ help. Just standing there _waiting_ while you were gone today was horrible. I didn't know where you were. I couldn't help. I didn't know if Elysia was with you, or if you would even see her. I didn't know _anything_. I cannot stand being in the dark. You have to let me help gather these ingredients or I can't handle it." Her eyes started to water slightly.

Snape's eyes and expression softened slightly. "I am sorry about today. It's not like I could have – or would have – taken you with me given a choice. I know you want to be involved." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I will need to visit some people by myself… No, don't protest yet. I'll need your help going through our private stores and gathering moonstone. I'll also need your help looking up potions that require these ingredients and what ingredients most of their antidotes require. We can make educated guesses at this point, but having solid research will help our endeavors and allow us to take preventive actions for later."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "I'll get to work on that immediately. I expect to take a larger role later, Severus," she warned. "For now, I'm content with these tasks because I recognize their importance. But in the future, don't assume you can dissuade me from taking action."

"I wouldn't dare." He gave a very tight smile. She reflected it.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked, and together they ignored the audience of Order Members who peered nervously out the dining room door at them as they exited Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Didn't you recently pick up a fresh supply of bezoars?" asked Hermione as she scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

"Yes," replied Snape as he gathered his cloak. "They should be in the back pantry."

"Right." Hermione dipped her quill into the inkbottle on the desk she was working at.

"Well, I'm off."

"So soon?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes, I think it's best to go now. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Severus," she rose from her seat. "Be careful, _please_."

"I will endeavor to be. However," he continued. "It's your health you should be concerned about. No, _seriously_, don't make me set Molly Weasley on you. I will do it, my dear, don't assume I won't."

Hermione chuckled. "That is a frightening thought, indeed."

Snape smiled softly. "Very well, I'm off."

"Take care," responded Hermione. "And promise to contact me, soon as you can."

"I will." Snape kissed her gently on the cheek and was gone.

Hermione returned to the desk and sighed as she, once again, began reviewing the list of ingredients on her parchment paper.

* * *

"Why hello, Professor," greeted the Apothecarist. "I did not expect to see you for at least another month!"

"No, indeed," replied Snape as he glanced around the packed shop. Every wall was filed with shelves of bottled potions or ingredients. The smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbage assaulted Snape's nose. There were scarcely any other customers in the store, despite the rather crowded streets of Diagon Alley just outside the door.

"I'm here for… something different than my usual ingredients," said Snape.

"What are you looking for?" asked the Apothecarist politely.

"The blood of a Re'em."

"The blood of a – Professor, you know that is exceptionally rare."

"Indeed," replied Snape coldly. "I have taught potions for nearly twenty years. My recent retirement does not hinder my knowledge of potions ingredients."

"Oh no! Of course not Sir!" the Apothecarist rushed to assure Snape. "I did not mean to sugg –"

"Nevertheless," Snape interrupted rudely. "I'm aware that Re'em's blood may occasionally appear on the open market. Do you have any in stock? Or know anyone that does?"

The Apothecarist wrung his hands and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Professor. The last time I owned a vile must have been… what? At least five years ago, about."

"Very well. You will contact me should you obtain any or discover anyone who does. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor. And er… will you or your wife still be picking up your usual supply of ingredients later this month?" asked the Apothecarist anxiously.

"I plan to." Snape replied, as he left the store.

* * *

"Severus Snape!" yelped the alarmed Shop Owner.

"Indeed," replied Snape coolly. "Shocked, Mr. Borgin?"

"I well – no, of course not," fumbled Mr. Borgin. "It's just been nearly eight years since you've entered my shop, Sir! What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you? We recently just received a fresh supply of –"

"I'm here for some special potions ingredients." Snape cut him off.

"Of course!" he recovered. "Anything in particular? I happen to have a very nice selection of–"

"Blood of a Re'em and Runespoor Eggs are all that I require today."

"Re'em's blood?" repeated Mr. Borgin. "I happen to have some Re'em's blood in a special container that can only be open by the first person to dip his finger in it."

"And just how much does the Re'em's blood and this _special_ container cost, Mr. Borgin?"

"Nine hundred and fifty galleons. But for you, such a valued customer, I'll ask only for nine hundred."

"Nine hundred galleons? I think not, Mr. Borgin. I happen to have a fellow potions master who is only asking me for four hundred galleons. What about four hundred and fifty galleons?"

"Four hundred and fifty galleons?!" Mr. Borgin looked furious. "That would be nothing short of robbery! The last time I had Re'em's blood was four years ago!"

"Very well, Mr. Borgin. I just thought I would come visit your store and offer some… financial assistance… since times must undoubtedly be difficult with most of your clientele in Azkaban or dead. Well, I had better go, Mr. Borgin." Snape turned.

"No, wait!" called Mr. Borgin. "I'm sure we can make some sort of deal, Professor." Snape turned around. " What about seven hundred galleons? I'm certain your friend did not offer the special jinx-proof container along with the blood _I'm_ offering."

"No, indeed he did not. But what use, have I for a container? All I need is the blood. Good day, Mr. Borgin and good luck in this economy…"

"Hang on, Sir! The absolute lowest I will go is five hundred galleons. That container alone is worth two hundred galleons."

"Hm… very well. Where is this container with Re'em's blood?"

"Here, wait but a moment." Mr. Borgin disappeared behind a closet in the back of the store.

"Here it is!" he called and emerged with a round, golden container with a black, jeweled lid. "My newest assistant just cleaned it. Now, if you'll just pay the fee, then it's yours."

"Not quite yet," Snape responded. "I always insist on inspecting my ingredients before purchasing them."

"Of course you do," replied Mr. Borgin glumly.

Snape pulled off the lid and examined the dark red liquid inside. It was the right shade and texture. He brought it close to his nose and inhaled its scent.

"It appears to be fine," pronounced Snape. "You have my account number and may use that to get your money." Mr. Borgin nodded. Snape slowly dipped his finger into the golden jar. As he removed it, dark red liquid dripped from the tip of his finger and landed back into the jar. He waited until it had almost completely slid off his finger. '_Definitely Re'em's blood_' he thought with satisfaction.

"Now, as for those Runespoor Eggs… Do you have any in stock?" Snape asked.

"Runespoor eggs…? I'm araid not. They have been exceedingly difficult to acquire over the last two years."

"Surely you know of someone who does?" Snape coaxed. Mr. Borgin frowned.

"Well, not a Runespoor's eggs. There was a street vendor outside who claimed to have an _actual_ Runespoor earlier today. However, not all those vendors are entirely sane, so it may have been nothing more than an enchanted snake or stick."

"Indeed. Good day." Snape clutched his purchase tightly in his hand and left the store.

* * *

Snape roamed the streets of Knockturn Alley, harassing vendors at random about their wares and if they knew of anyone selling a Runespoor. Finally, when he was about to give up, Snape saw a dirty man covered in numerous layers sitting by the road. Snape hurriedly approached the vendor and grabbed his cloak.

"Mundungus!" he yelled, shocked.

Mundungus yelped. "Watcha grab me like that for? Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you doing here?" demanded Snape. Mundungus had bloodshot eyes and his hair was as straggly as ever. He also smelled strongly of stale alcohol.

"I was… er… sleeping…" replied Mundungus nervously. He quicly begin stuffing something into a black sack.

"Do you have a Runespoor?"

"A Runespoor?!" yelped Mundungus as he rapidly increased the pace of shoving something in his black bag. "Those – those are illegal, right? What I'd be doing with a Runespoor, I ask ya? Nothing. Nothing with no illegal Runes-"

"I happen to be looking for a Runespoor and will pay a large fee to obtain one or its eggs."

"You – you would?" Mundungus stuttered as his eyes got wide.

"I would. Now, do you happen to know of anyone who may have one in their possession?" Snape asked silkily.

"Well, mate, I might happen to know somefin' 'bout a Runespoor. I happened to have one earlier today but a masked man bought it off me. I do got these strange little egg looking things it left in my bag if you're inte'sted…?"

"Let's see them."

Mundungus began searching avidly (wildly) in his sack. "Got 'em here somewheres…Ah! Here we go."

His hand emerged clutching a pile of little white circles.

Snape quickly scanned eggs. "Those five are good," he pointed. "The rest are nothing but doxy eggs. I will take those five eggs."

"Sure, thing. What about fifty galleons an egg?"

"I'm only willing to pay fifty galleons for the lot."

"Nah, that's too little."

"Very well, how about ten galleons and I promise not to tell the Order Members where you are or what you've been up to? There are still many that blame you for the deaths of several of those Order Members from years ago. The present group also has quite a few people in high places in the Ministry… I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to book you a cell in Azkaban…"

"Right," quipped Mundungus anxiously. "Ten galleons for the lot is fine. Here ya go."

Snape handed him ten galleons and quickly accepted the eggs.

* * *

Hermione was busily reading all of their potions books that mentioned any of the three ingredients Severus had been asked to obtain. The list on her first parchment was growing exceptionally long with possible potions he would be asked to brew. Her second list on an additional parchment included all of the ingredients required for antidotes to the potions on the first parchment. The second list was far longer. Hermione sighed. _'This is going to take awhile_.' She began mentally reviewing her lists when a loud _pop_ interrupted her thought.

"Severus?" she called and attempted to peer around her numerous piles of books.

"Yes, I'm back." He entered the room as she rose from her seat.

"Any luck?"

"Yes, I got them both."

"You did?!" Hermione was pleased.

"Yes, here they are." He extracted a round, golden jar and five eggs from his cloak.

Hermione took the eggs first and quickly examined them. "Definitely Runespoor eggs."

"I'm glad you agree," responded Snape. "I would have hated to discover I had paid Mundungus ten galleons for doxie eggs."

"Mundungus?!" Hermione questioned. "_Mundungus Fletcher_?"

"Yes, one and the same."

"And he only asked for _ten galleons_?"

Snape chuckled grimly. "Well, originally he asked for fifty per egg. Even _that_ would have been a small price for Runespoor Eggs. He obviously was unaware of their value. Nevertheless, I paid him and promised to keep his location secret from the Order."

"Well, I can't believe you got the eggs! Thank goodness. And the Re'em's blood?"

"Purchased off Burgin in Knockturn Alley. He gave it to me in some sort of anti-jinx container."

Hermione quickly examined the jar. "What's this?" she asked as she removed a white slip of paper off the bottom of the jar that he had not noticed. It was a folded up envelope.

"Let's see it." She handed it to him. Snape opened it and discovered the envelope contained several pieces of ripped paper with writing on them. "'Salamander's eggs'? 'Valerian Roots'?"

Hermione reached her hand in and pulled out a paper. "'Powdered root of asphodel'? And look, here's another paper. 'Ingredients you must have.' It's words they ripped from a textbook. What do they mean?"

Snape took her pieces of parchment and compared them to his own. "I think," he said. "We know the next ingredients to acquire."

* * *

Please Review! Feedback is always excellent. Next chapter should be up in a few days.


	5. Explosive Surprises

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, but the plot and a few new characters. The rest I just borrow…

**Summary:** Nearly 7 years after Voldemort is defeated a new problem arises when Snape and Hermione's daughter is kidnapped. Hermione's coping with old injuries and Snape's being pulled back into his role as spy.

* * *

"They want us to make a strengthening solution?" asked Hermione as she examined the papers.

"That would be a logical assumption," replied Snape. "Particularly considering some of the ingredients."

"But even a fifth year could do that!" protested Hermione. "And Runespoor eggs, Re'em's blood, valerian roots, and powdered root of asphodel aren't used in that potion."

"I'm aware of that," snapped Snape. "What _are _they used in? _Think_."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, valerian roots and powdered root of asphodel are used in… the Draught of the Living Death!" she exclaimed and then looked at her husband to gauge his reaction.

He nodded. "And…?

"I don't know about the others. What do you think?"

"I don't know either." He admitted and frowned. "The strange aspect we have to consider is the fact they did not list _potions_ to create, just the ingredients."

"Perhaps, they want us to create a potion? Something new?"

"I suppose… but what?!" he began pacing and combing a hand through his hair. "What kind of potion?" he muttered to himself.

"A Strengthening Solution." Hermione repeated.

"That's not new." He continued pacing.

"I know that, Severus." Hermione insisted. "But perhaps they want a _new_ Strengthening Solution? A _stronger_ one that includes Runespoor eggs to enhance a person's mental abilities and Re'em's blood to strengthen their physical prowess."

Snape stopped and gazed at his wife. "You are absolutely brilliant."

She smiled faintly. "So, you think that could be it? But what would they use it for? You… you don't think they'd… that they would use it for revenge? Or for an attempt to make some sort of comeback in society?"

"It's possible. I'm not positive what they'll want it for. For now, let's get those ingredients."

Snape and Hermione dashed to the room that contained their potion ingredients. Numerous shelves lined the walls and each was filled with different containers of strange items.

"Here are the salamander's eggs!" announced Hermione as she pulled a blue medium-sized container off a shelf.

"And the powdered root of asphodel," declared Snape as he carefully lifted a gray jar.

"Oh!" cried Hermione as she extended her hand towards a shelf. "Here's the-" her hand paused. "We're out of Valerian roots." Her voice was disappointed.

"No, let me see." Snape approached her and snatched a dark purple jar off the shelf. It was labeled 'Valerian Roots.' He pulled off the top and examined the contents. "Bugger!" he cursed.

"I told you," retorted Hermione. "There's only one left. We'll have to pick up some new ones at the Apothecary."

"Fine. I'll head to the Apothecary, you go update the bloody Order so Potter doesn't start panicking that I've done something without _his _permission."

Hermione didn't scold Severus for his tone when discussing Harry. Instead, she nodded and said, "Fine. But we should also find out who put that note at the bottom of the Re'em's blood container. You investigate that while I inform the order. Then you can meet me at the Apothecary to grab the Valerian roots."

"I don't – "

"Oh don't argue with me, Severus." Hermione interrupted. "I'll see you there." Then she tossed some powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flames and was gone.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Harry?"

"Hermione?" someone bounded loudly down the stairs.

"MUDBLOODS! PIECES OF FILTH! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Oh shut it!" the voice yelled. Hermione heard someone draw the drapes across Mrs. Black's portrait. "Hermione?"

She approached the voice. "Ron," she sighed in relief.

"What's happened now?" he asked, alarmed.

"We have a new set of ingredients. Where's Harry?"

"He's at the Ministry checking security and seeing if there's been any leads. How did you get a new list of ingredients?"

"We found it on the bottom of a container of Re'em's blood. Where's Ginny?"

"She's at her house putting James to sleep, I think. How did –"

"So you're the only one here?" Hermione asked rather sharply.

"Yes, but –"

"Alright, I don't have much time because I've got to go pick up the next ingredients. You've got to pass it on to Harry and Ginny, alright?"

"Er, ok."

Hermione hurriedly explained to Ron what had occurred and what they planned to do. He listened attentively and then demanded to accompany Hermione to pick up the Valerian roots from the Apothecary. An argument ensued. It wasn't until she insisted that it would look suspicious if another member of the Order came with her, that he finally relented.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said earnestly. "I'll be back soon." She turned and quietly crept towards the front door. Just as she extended her hand, the door swung open.

"Severus!" She jumped

"Where's Potter?" His eyes scanned the room looking for Harry.

"He's not here. But I've already told Ron what happened. Why are you here? I thought – "

"Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley have been closed for the time being," he responded. "Where's Kreacher? Kreacher!" he bellowed, ignoring Mrs Black's shrieks. Ron hurriedly ran and pulled the curtains over her again.

The House Elf appeared. "Someone called?"

"Kreacher, get Potter. Tell him it's urgent."

"Yes, Sir." Kreacher disappeared.

"Why are they closed?" asked Hermione.

"An explosion occurred," replied Snape. "They've closed the place down for inspection. I need clearance from Potter to gain entrance."

"What kind of explosion?" questioned Ron.

"I'm not sure," responded Snape. "They were uncertain whether it was accidental or intentional."

"I better get over there!" yelped Ron. "I'm not on duty but I'm sure they wouldn't mind some Aurors on the case. I'll see if I can find Harry if Kreacher doesn't." He exited the door and a moment later there were two loud '_POP_'s! In one instant Ron was gone and Harry appeared.

"I know, I know." He sounded tired as he entered the building and shut the door behind him. "I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the Re'em's blood and Room-what's-it eggs soon. We just have to make sure no one's hurt and discover the cause. I promise I'll let you in the second we know it's safe."

"Actually," said Hermione. "We already have those. What we need is the _next_ set of ingredients."

His eyes widened. "The _next_ set of… When… when did this happen?"

"When I picked up the Re'em's blood Hermione found a note underneath the container. You need to give me _immediate_ clearance so I can interrogate Borgin and get the next ingredients."

"I would but that wouldn't help," replied Harry glumly. "We had to evacuate the entire area. No one's allowed in until tomorrow."

"Then give me access to Borgin!" Snape demanded.

"I _can't_," replied a frustrated Harry. "They've taken people in for questioning. I already know more than the other Aurors because of who I – well, nevertheless I already know more than I should. So far no deaths, several minor injuries but that's the extent of it. Nevertheless, they're taking extreme caution. I can promise you access to Borgin and to the other shops first thing in the morning. For now, I would recommend getting some rest." He gave Hermione a sympathetic look. "You look tired enough as it, Hermione."

Snape flinched guiltily and glanced at his wife's appearance. She was pale; the palest he had seen her all day. She looked positively faint and ill.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I want my daughter, Harry. Is there truly nothing you can do?"

"I _promise_ you can gain entrance tomorrow. Rest. You need to be able to think clearly."

"I am perfectly alrig-"

"He's right." Snape frowned. "You need to rest. _We_ need to rest," he corrected before she could protest. "It's been an extremely long day. We need to clear our heads. It'll be no good if we pass out from exhaustion," he insisted. She bit her lip and looked rebellious, but eventually nodded.

"Potter!" barked Snape. "You'll alert us the moment we can enter Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I swear it."

Snape nodded and gently took his wife's hand. Together they exited Grimmauld Place and apparated back home.

* * *

Sorry, for taking a bit longer to update. I went on vacation and my baby brothers seemed to think that every time I brought the computer out, it was time to start pushing buttons. Fun for them, but slightly distracting to my writing. Nevertheless, the next chapter should be up soon. Please Review! Also, I realized that in an older chapter I named an elf "Dobby" that was a mistake and has been fixed. :-)

Please Review!


End file.
